


You Know Better

by homoose



Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoose/pseuds/homoose
Summary: Summary: TMSIDK reader is getting a little impatient with waiting.Pairing: Spencer Reid x fem!readerCategory: smut, 18+Warnings/Includes: oral (both receiving), penetrative sex, but it’s basically just lovemakin u guysa/n: Again, I told you I’d soothe the hurt! This is part of the TMSIDK verse, but it can mostly stand alone if you haven’t read that.Song Rec: It Will Come Back by Hozier
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Teach Me Something I Don't Know [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	You Know Better

“Hi!”

Spencer couldn’t keep his mouth from drifting open, just the barest parting of lips. “H-hi.” He closed his mouth, if only to swallow audibly.

She looked at him with wide, concerned eyes. “Are you okay?”

He tried to keep his eyes from straying to the curve of her breasts in the loose, twist-front sweater. “Yeah, yep. Yes. Yes, I’m— doing great.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, brow furrowed. “You look a little… frazzled.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” His girlfriend was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of skin tight leggings and a sweater that left nothing to the imagination, so yes, he was a little frazzled. The twist of the sweater cut low in between her breasts. The leggings clung to every single curve. Her hair was falling around her face in the most adorable way, and all he could think about was his hands in it— the sounds she would make when he—

“Spence?” She broke him out of his reverie.

His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. “Hmm?”

She raised her eyebrow. “Are— are you gonna come inside? Or were you just planning to stand out in the hallway?”

“Yeah, yep, absolutely.” He nodded. “I am… coming inside.”

“Okay. Well, it might help if you move your feet?” She gestured into her apartment. “You know, like, in here.”

He shook his head to pull himself out of his stupor. “Yeah, you’re right. Let me— do that.”

She laughed again, her beautiful, lilting laugh that would be stored in his memory forever, and he couldn’t stop from smiling. He stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him and leaning down to her waiting lips. He still wasn’t sure how she managed to keep them so soft, but today they tasted a little bit like chapstick and coffee.

She brought her hands up to cradle his face, so gentle that he felt a lump growing in his throat. For what felt like the thousandth time, he thanked the universe for convincing her to let him into her life again.

She hummed and pulled back slightly, murmuring, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.”

He pressed another quick kiss to her mouth. “Me either.”

The whistle of the kettle broke them apart, and she gestured to the television. “Mm. I’ve got you all set up, so all you have to do is find whatever episode we’re on today.”

She turned to get the kettle from the stove, and he let his bag fall to the floor with a quiet thud. The sweater was cropped just above her waist, which meant that the curve of her ass was on full display as she walked away from him. He let out a long, slightly labored breath.

They hadn’t had sex. They’d been _together_ for almost two months, and though he thought about it constantly, he didn’t want to push her, didn’t want to mess things up again.

They’d done a lot of making out; so much that he felt like a horny teenager— although teenage Spencer had never kissed anyone, let alone someone this pretty. It had become routine for them to watch television together, trading on and off between his favorites and hers. By the end of each viewing session, she always ended up in his lap with her hands in his hair, roaming over his chest, running down his arms.

He’d keep his hands lightly on her sides or back, nearly petrified to move them anywhere else, lest she shift and feel how hard he always was beneath her. When they inevitably broke apart, he’d excuse himself to the bathroom and take care of it, returning to his soft, sweet Y/N with only a little bit of a dirty conscience.

Today, though. Today he might not make it.

They ended up in their usual arrangement on the couch with her reclined back against the arm with her legs draped over his lap. He’d seen this episode of _Doctor Who_ enough times to have it memorized, which left him free to watch her instead.

From this angle, he could see the rise and fall of her chest with each breath, watch as the fabric of the sweater fell a little further each time. He let his eyes drift from her soft hair, down the column of her throat, over her breasts, the little sliver of skin where her sweater had ridden up to expose her waist.

He ran his hand gently along her leg, and that got her attention. She turned away from the fictional doctor to look at him, a playful smile curving her lips. She sat up a little and beckoned him toward her. He closed the distance to kiss her, and she immediately swiped her tongue across his lower lip.

She drew her legs back and off his lap before grabbing a handful of his shirt and dragging him forward. He barely caught himself with a hand next to her on the couch. Her leg slid behind his back as she pulled him down and over her. He had to move up onto his knees to follow her mouth as she leaned back against the arm of the couch.

She brought her hands up to his hair, tugging gently at his curls and causing him to groan a little into her mouth. Her fingers scratched at his scalp before she dragged them down his face, the sides of his neck, over his shoulders, his chest. Then she moved them underneath where he was propped up on his arms, bringing her nimble fingers to pull his shirt from his waistband, and then they were dancing along his sides and up his back.

He dragged his mouth along her jawline and down to her neck, attaching his lips to her pulse point and sucking. That drew a low moan from her lips that went straight to his cock. At the same time, she brought her hands to his waist and pulled him flush against her. His hips canted forward of their own volition, desperate and searching for friction.

He ground his dick against her core, and she let out a small squeak. He snapped back to himself, lifting his hips and his mouth at the same time. She looked up at him, and she was already so thoroughly wrecked that he almost came on the spot.

“I—”

“Please don’t tell me you have to go to the bathroom.”

He furrowed his brow. “I— what?”

She sighed. “I just— every time we actually get going, you… go to the bathroom?” She focused on a spot on the ceiling behind his head. “Do you— do you not want to have sex with me?”

“What?!” He nearly shouted it, panic alarms going off in his head. “Of _course_ I do. Y/N, I— I think about it all the time.”

She huffed out a breath and gestured between them. “Okay, so then why haven’t we?”

He sat back on the couch. “I just— I’ve already messed this up once, and I didn’t— I just didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t comfortable with and—”

“Spencer. I’m a kindergarten teacher, not a nun.” He raised an eyebrow, and she gave him a playful eyeroll. “Can I just— let me just show you.” She grabbed his hand and brought it to rest between her legs, and he could immediately feel the damp patch on the outside of the fabric. He looked up to her face, which had turned a rather lovely shade of red, and she blurted out, “God, that’s so embarrassing, but I— I need you to know that I want this.”

He let out a shaky breath and found that all the hundreds of thousands of words he knew were gone from his brain. The only thought floating around up there was the fact that she was visibly aroused because of him and _for_ him. “Not embarrassing. Hot. Very hot.”

She tilted her head back in that laugh he loved so much. He watched the embarrassment soften as she brought her eyes back to him. He leaned forward on his knees in between her legs, one arm braced beside her on the couch and the other coming up to brush back her hair. “I love you.”

He hated the look that flashed in her eyes— a little insecurity, a little disbelief— and hated himself for putting it there. He’d said it to her a thousand times since that night, but he knew it would take more than that for the doubt to fully leave her eyes. He’d tell her every day for the rest of his life if she needed him to.

“I know,” she whispered. She held his face in her hands for a long moment, and that was enough for now. She brought her eyes to meet his, and he could have cried with how much he loved her. “I trust you. And I want you.”

She bit her lip, and he couldn’t let her feel unwanted for a single second longer. “I want you, too. So much. Thank you. For trusting me and being with me.”

She didn’t answer, just pulled him in to kiss her again. He stroked his thumb across her cheek and poured every ounce of himself into the kiss, willing her to feel everything he hadn’t been able to say, everything he couldn’t seem to put into words.

“Take me to bed, Dr. Reid.” She mumbled it against his lips, and something about the way the title sounded in her mouth had him groaning. He couldn’t keep his hands off her now that he had the green light, holding on for dear life as he pulled her up off the couch and backed her into the bedroom.

She turned them so his knees hit the back of the bed, and he flailed a little as he tipped backward onto the mattress. She laughed into his mouth and immediately came to straddle his hips, pressing herself down over his lap.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hands came to push his cardigan over his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and helped her with the buttons on his shirt, quickly ridding himself of that, too. He brought his hands to her shoulders, fingers ghosting over them and smiling at the goosebumps he left in his wake.

The sweater fell off each shoulder, exposing more and more skin as he went. He brought his hands to the hem, and she lifted her arms to allow him to pull it up and off. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, bringing his mouth to the valley in between her breasts. He pressed soft kisses to the sensitive skin, reveling in the way her breath hitched, the way her hands wound into his hair to hold him close.

She used those hands to bring him back up to her mouth for another sweet kiss. She drew his bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging it just enough that he felt it in his toes. Then she was climbing off his lap and sliding onto the floor, looking up at him from between his legs.

She made quick work of his trousers and boxers, prompting him to lift his hips so she could pull them down his legs. He was already painfully hard and leaking from the tip. She immediately took him in hand, marveling a little at the feel of him.

She looked up at him from her spot on the floor. “What do you like?” she asked, stroking over him lightly.

“You,” he answered honestly.

She laughed a little and thumbed over the tip. “Anything you don’t like?”

“If you’re doing it, probably not.”

She smiled at that, and then dragged her tongue along the length of him from root to tip. He gripped the duvet and fought to keep his hips still as she closed her lips around him, sucking gently. He had to close his eyes as she worked her mouth up and down. The slick sounds and the soft puffs of breath from her nose were overwhelming enough.

After a minute, he felt her hand over his, moving it from where he was clutching at the bed to weave his fingers into her hair instead. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, mouth full of his cock, and his grip tightened, tugging on her roots.

She closed her eyes and moaned around him, and he brought his other hand to cup her chin, stroking his thumb along her jaw. He could feel the way her mouth strained to take him in, yet she eagerly swallowed more with each pass down.

He hit the back of her throat, felt his cock bump where his fingers rested under her chin, and he had to drag her off by her hair to keep from coming in her mouth. A trail of spit stretched from his dick to her mouth, and they both watched it with slightly glazed eyes. And then he was pulling her off the floor and back into his lap and crashing their mouths together.

He settled her in his lap, arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. His tongue was in her mouth, lapping up the taste of himself. She wound her arms around his shoulders and whined as she worked herself down onto his sensitive cock.

He broke away to pull at the waistband of her leggings. “These need to come off.”

He leaned back and rolled her onto the bed, dragging her legs to the center of the mattress. He crawled over her, pressing a kiss to her sternum and hooking his fingers into the waistband. As he peeled them slowly down her legs, he dragged his open mouth along each new exposed inch of skin.

When he finally freed her from the strict confines of the fabric, he immediately ran his hands up her bare legs to the tops of her thighs. His eyes drifted over the wet patch on her panties before traveling up and locking on her face.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks flushed, but there was uncertainty in the tightness of her mouth. He leaned over her and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Are you still okay with this?”

She nodded and leaned a little bit into his hand. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “What do you like?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really— I don’t know. Sex has been pretty, um— one-sided. In my experience.”

He stroked his thumb over her cheek, trying to soothe the nervousness he could feel radiating off of her. “That ends now. Tell me if there’s anything I do that doesn’t feel good.”

He kissed her again, then trailed his mouth down the column of her throat, across the planes of her shoulder. He dragged his teeth and tongue over the sensitive skin of her breasts, reveling in the way her body arched up into his touch.

He didn’t waste any time bringing his lips to the band of cotton around her hips. He gently tugged the fabric down, tapping lightly against her tummy in a silent request for her to lift her hips. When she was finally bare beneath him, he raised his eyes to meet hers again, murmuring, “Been thinking about this for months.”

It was the truth. He’d been thinking about it for longer than he cared to admit. He’d dreamt about her underneath him, about the sounds she would make as he touched her, about the way she would feel around him, about the way she would look when he made her come. And none of it lived up to the real thing.

When he gripped her thighs, opening her up for him, she looked at him with such sweet vulnerability that his breath caught in his throat. When he dragged his tongue across her entrance, attached his lips to her clit, she let out a breathy whine that reverberated against his eardrums. When he slipped his fingers into her, pressing and curling them just right, she was so tight around him that he had to press his forehead to the soft skin of her thigh to keep his composure. When his purposeful mouth and hands brought her over the edge, he looked up to see her eyes roll back in her head and her hand clap over her mouth to muffle an obscene moan.

He worked her through it, and then as she came down from her high, he traveled up her body, kissing every part of her he could reach. When he reached her mouth, he chuckled at the way it hung open, her breath panting out in puffs. “I’m going to assume you liked that.” She shoved weakly at his shoulder and gasped out a little _shut up_.

He grinned and then lowered his head back to the crook of her neck, sucking a bruise into the soft skin. As he dragged his teeth over the mark, her nails dug into his back, causing his hips to thrust forward against where she was so wet. His cock slipped through her folds, and he groaned against her shoulder.

She gasped out his name and tapped her fingers on his back. “I need—” Spencer lifted his head and pulled his lower half back, afraid he’d pushed too far. She whined a little desperately at the loss of contact. “No, no, no— I need you. Now. There’s um, in the drawer—”

She gestured vaguely to the bedside table, and he reached across to open the drawer. A brand new box of condoms sat neatly among the melatonin and Tums and Advil and… one _very_ interesting electronic. He filed that piece of information away for later, opening the box and pulling out a foil wrapper.

He sat back on his heels, ripping the wrapper open and rolling the condom onto his length. She was propped up on her elbows, watching his every move. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, her nose, her lips. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull him down and over her.

He pulled back only far enough to rub his nose against hers. He ran his hand down her leg and lifted it over the crook of his elbow, spreading her open and lining himself up. He pressed into her slowly, watching her face and focusing on the way her lashes fluttered, the way her tongue came out to wet her lips.

When he bottomed out, he held himself still and dropped his forehead to her chest. He worked to even out his breathing and tried not to think too much about how hot and tight she was around him, afraid that he’d come immediately. She brought her hands to his hair, just holding him against her and stroking his curls.

After what felt like an eternity, she tugged on his hair to lift his head. When their eyes met, she nodded and bit down on her bottom lip. He leaned forward to press his mouth to that pretty, swollen lip, sucking it in between his own. He began to rock in and out of her, small movements at first, but pulling out just a little more on each one.

He pulled almost all the way out and shifted her leg up over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her ankle and then thrust his entire length back into her.

“ _Fuck_ , Spence.” Her back arched off the bed, and she couldn’t keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

He kept up the pace, using his weight against her leg to bend her almost in half, trying to get as close as humanly possible. He buried himself to the hilt on every stroke, bringing his free hand up to rub circles over her clit. She gripped his forearm, nails digging in and leaving little half moons along his skin. Her other hand came up to grasp at the headboard, using the leverage to push herself back into his thrusts.

He released her leg and gently lowered it to the mattress, propping himself up on both arms and straightening his legs out. He used the new angle and his body weight to get even deeper. She opened her eyes and brought her free hand up to his face, pulling him down into a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else.

“O-oh my god, you’re— you’re so deep,” she panted.

He brought his hands to grasp her thighs, pressing them down and holding her open. His toes curled as he pounded into her, the filthy sounds of their bodies slamming together filling the bedroom. She begged him for _more, harder,_ and he fucked into her relentlessly, pausing every few strokes to grind deep and feel her clench around him.

When her voice started to break, the pitch of her whines getting higher and threadier, he brought his thumb back to her clit, rubbing slow circles around it.

“I—I’m— Spence, I’m—”

She pulled him down by the back of his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his mouth to the side of her neck and whispered, “I know. I’ve got you.”

She threw her head back when she came, throbbing around his cock and shaking as he fucked her through it.

His gaze traced over her heavy-lidded eyes as they blinked open to watch him, his thrusts faltering as he neared his own release. “You feel so good— _fuck_ , Y/N. Almost there.” She brought her hand up to stroke over his sweaty hair, fingers tangling in it and bringing him down to meet her mouth.

He panted into her open mouth, her tongue licking into his as he drove himself home and held deep. He cried out her name as he filled the condom, pulsing and jerking inside of her.

When he was finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, head coming to rest at the junction of her shoulder.

She ran her hands along the planes of his back while he recovered, dragging her nails lightly over him, and then rubbing her palms back up. She pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple, humming and smiling into his skin.

He finally gathered the strength to roll off of her, slipping out of her and sprawling out flat on his back. When he felt her moving to climb off the bed, he let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine and pulled her back into his chest.

“Stay for another minute,” he begged.

She laughed breathily, tracing her fingers over his chest. “I’ll stay forever if you want me to.”

He ran a hand over her messy hair and met her eyes. “I do.” He said it without hesitation.

Her lips turned up in the sweetest smile. “Yeah?”

His eyes traced over all the angles and curves of her face, flushed red and the picture of happiness. “Yeah.”

“Forever it is then.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “But I need to go to the bathroom first.”

He stroked a hand over her hair. “Bathroom, then forever. I think I can handle that.”

She hummed, rising from the bed. He admired the sway of her hips as she made her way to the bathroom, his spent cock twitching valiantly. She paused and turned back, considering. “I should have known that outfit would do it for you.”

He raised up on his elbows, made sure she saw the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. “You do it for me. But I wouldn’t complain if that sweater continued to make the outfit rotation.”

She laughed and continued to the bathroom. “If it leads to that every time,” she called, “I’ll wear it every day.”


End file.
